Don't Worry, You're Purr-fect To Me Baby!
by OfficialUSMWriter
Summary: This is a Spidertiger one-shot dedicated to "The Story's Shadow" Summary: Ava likes Peter. Peter likes Ava. Both aren't sure that the other shares the same feelings. But when a weird spider instinct breaks the ice between the two, they're forced to reveal their feelings for each other. (Guest starring:Angel and Devil shoulder Spidey's) XD


**Hey guys, this is just a one-shot that I promised someone. Now I don't usually do pairings, but I will in this case, because this writer is a big fan of Spidertiger (he made quite a few books of this pairing, if you like it, then go check his books out!) and I promised him I'd make one, so…tada!**

 **This is for you "The Story's Shadow" I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man, it belongs soley to Disney and Marvel! ;)**

 **Bold is Peter's devil shoulder Spidey (or DS in case bold isn't working)**

 _Italics is Peter's angel shoulder Spidey (AS in case italics isn't working)_

 **THE STORY IS STARTING NOW!**

Ava did NOT have a crush on Peter. So just ignore what Sam, or Danny, or Luke said, ignore that those stupid cliché romance novels, and ignore that stupid teen magazine section on "Teen Crush: The 5 Signs" (she swiped it from Sam's backpack – what was he doing with it anyway?). Whenever MJ gets that smirk on her face when she 'thinks' I'm staring at Peter, ignore it! Whenever Harry gives a thumbs up when he 'thinks' I'm laughing with Peter because he's so adorable and he has no idea, when he might just be a little funny sometimes, ignore it! Just ignore it all!

They were lying! Because Ava did NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON PETER!

Okay, so maybe she couldn't help but smile when Peter laughed. And maybe she liked how fluffy his messy hair looked. And maybe – just maybe – she liked it when he was lifting weights with Luke just to show off his super strength (hey, wouldn't you? Despite the baggy clothes he always wore, Peter had packed on quite a lot of muscle from all weeks of web-slinging and throwing cars with ease…)

Okay…so maybe Ava had a tiny crush. A tiny, tiny, tiny crush.

Nothing to get worked up about; like, it's not like it mattered anyway. It was hardly there. Peter didn't have to know, she didn't have to say anything, and this would be kept on the low.

It's not like Peter shared her feelings.

 **LINEBREAK**

Peter did NOT have a crush on Ava. Don't listen to Danny, Luke, or (ugh) Sam whenever they said something about 'manning up and asking her out'. Don't listen when MJ gets that pointed look and makes sure to sit me right next to Ava during lunch. Don't listen to Harry when he says something about 'go getting her' – whatever that meant. And don't listen to that annoying teen magazine that had a section on "Teen Crush: The 5 Signs" (he had to hide it in Sam's backpack when Ava came in his room to ask him a question on science, and now he can't find it – Peter thinks Luke took it.)

Don't listen to them! They were just playing with your head!

Because Peter did NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON AVA.

Okay, maybe he couldn't help but joke a lot around her just to see her smile. And maybe he liked how fierce she got when training. And maybe – MAYBE- he liked to show off when lifting weights with Luke when she was around because he wanted to get her attention (what? 679 pounds? Easy peasy.)

Alright, so Peter had a little, tiny, very small crush. - **Hee, hee, hee, yeah and Wolverine doesn't smell like kitty litter. (DS)**

 _\- I must admit, this is a little bit of a fib. (AS)_

 **\- Fib? This is a full-out lie! Spidey's got a crush! Spidey's got a crush! (DS)**

 _\- You're making him feel awkward. (AS)_

 **\- So what? Spidey's got the hots for feline latina hotie! (DS)**

 _\- *gasp* If Ava heard you speaking like that! (AS)_

 **\- We'd be dead. (DS)**

(Peter flicked the angel and devil Spidey's away irritable)

Whatever, everyone gets a crush once in a while. It's no biggie. He may be a nerdy geek by day, and a smart-aleck hero by night (or day, villains didn't really stick to schedules) he felt attractions too. It's simple biology people!

Besides, Peter was the leader of his team. Ava was one of his team mates. There were rules or something – right? Like how teachers couldn't have affairs with students. He couldn't have affairs with his team mates.

Affair? That sounds filthy – crushes, he couldn't have crushes on his team mates. Yeah, that sounds better.

But it doesn't matter, because Ava didn't know, and she probably didn't share Peter's feelings, so whatever. He'll just keep it to himself and hope Sam won't blab (was he really that obvious?), because losing one of his closest friends was something Peter REALLY didn't want to do.

It was a small crush anyway…

 **\- …Do you really believe that? (DS)**

 _\- …You most definitely have a BIG crush. (AS)_

Aw, who was Peter kidding? He was screwed.

 **LINE BREAK**

It was an accident. No really, it was.

Peter and his team was just sitting around at Aunt May's house, said Aunt was out bowling with some friends (Peter's mischievous adventurous Aunt), leaving the teens home alone. They weren't really doing anything. Sam and Luke were sitting on the floor playing video games. Danny was doing some mediating technique in his own little corner of the room, odd (but soothing) incent candles lit around him. Ava was doing her science homework on the chair next to the couch. While Peter was on the laptop (for the first time in days) working on an overdue English assignment.

It was pretty tranquil with the incents, and the rambunctious yelling from the two boys playing video games. Peter would have like to join them if not for the assignment he needed done.

But then Ava got up from her chair and sat next to Peter, saying "Hey Pete, can you help me with this question?"

Peter stopped typing and looked up to the Latino. She was dressed in a rich brown shirt, black belt, and black skinny jeans, and her smooth hair was falling down her back. Ava was looking pretty good – how had Peter not noticed. Oh wait, he did, like 30 times when he 'accidentally' looked over at her as she nibbled on her pencil in thought.

But Peter managed to smile instead of start panting like a dog, and said, "Wow, Ava needs MY help? Should I be worried?"

She slapped his head lightly, "Shut up. I just don't understand this question, so will you help me or not?" Peter faked a thinking pose, before shrugging, "Eh, why not? I was getting bored writing about Lincoln's beard, what do you need help with?"

"I just don't get question 14, atoms, protons, neurons, it's making my brain hurt."

"Ha, now you know what Sam feels during every class." Peter laughed. "HEY! I heard that!" Sam shouted from over on the floor.

Peter scowled at him, "Well that's what you get for eavesdropping!"

"Whatever bug breathe!"

Ava sighed, "Okay, back to science. Focus Peter," Peter jerked his attention back to her with a smile, "Psh, I'm always focused."

Ava chuckled a little, "Ha, ha, yeah sure."

Peter rolled his eyes, but looked down at the problem. He read it to himself before nodding understandingly. "Ah-hah, okay, so it's asking about all of the molecules that make up an atom. So you have the protons, the neutrons, and the electrons. The protons are positively charged particles, while electrons are negatively charged. Since their opposites, they attract each other. You have the protons with the nucleus, while the electrons are around the outer shell of the atom. So what the question is asking you to do is-"

"-is just making up a diagram displaying their relationship!" Ava finished in understanding excitement. "Oh, okay I think I got it." She bent down and started scratching at her paper with her pencil. Peter watched her with an amused smile for a few moments.

Peter felt himself disconnect from everything else in the room. He inhaled deeply, his enhanced senses picked up the smell of Ava's alluring lavender shampoo (more than a normal persons would), and it somehow made his mind go blank. That smelled really good. But it was probably weird to sniff people – though Peter's pretty sure no one told that to Wolverine.

But still…maybe if he just pretended to breathe really deeply.

Peter took a deep breathe, inhaling another whiff of that lavender scent and he almost hummed in satisfaction. Lavender was his new favorite smell. Peter dully noted that the game that Sam and Luke was playing had been turned up till it was practically vibrating the house, in any other case Peter would've told them to turn it down, but gosh-darn that shampoo!

So Peter ignored the noise for now, his mind drifting off to just how close Ava was. She was muttering under her breath now as she figured out the problem, her thigh was pressed up against Peter's comfortable. It was sending warm tingles up his leg.

The background vibrating noise was louder now, but Peter ignored it.

He lay his head back on the couch, relaxing into the soft cushions. He felt oddly satisfied with Ava next to him, just warm, and content. It was nice.

The vibrating got louder.

But it was soothing, so Peter didn't tell Luke or Sam to turn it down. He was just so calm…and nice…and Peter could probably just…fall asleep right now…

"Peter?"

So nice…lavender and calm…Peter liked this…

"Peter?"

All that was missing was a fuzzy blanket and a science documentary on the TV…hmmm…science documentary….

"PETER!"

Peter jerked up from where he was dozing off, very near knocking his head into Ava's, which has been hovering over his in concern. "What? What? Are we under attack?!" he shouted, looking around in panic. But no, everything was fine, just how it was before.

Only this time Peter's fellow heroes were looking at him strangely. Sam and Luke's game was paused; even Danny was looking at him in confusion, his meditating forgotten. For a moment Peter stared back at them, the only sound was the humming/vibrating noise coming from the video game.

"Uh…what?" Peter asked after a moment.

"A-are you…purring?" Danny asked incredulously.

Purring? Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh…" he dumbly said, looking at them startled. No he was not purring! Peter couldn't even hear purring? In fact, all he could hear was that stupid humming from Sam and Lukes…and Lukes…video game…that now when Peter looked at it…was paused, and exerting no sound.

So…where was the humming coming from?

Peter looked down at his chest, and was startled when he realized that the loud humming/vibrating was coming from HIM! "What the-" Peter shouted in panic, jumping to his feet, hands pressing the top of his chest and throat, the place the humming was exuberating from.

"Dude, you're purring!" Luke shouted, eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Well, apparently!" Peter shouted back.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE PURRING!" Sam gushed out with laughter, falling over on the floor.

"I know!" Peter whined miserable. His hands were pushed tightly to where the purring was coming from the most, as if trying to suffocate the sound. _Stop, stop, stop, stop_ Peter chanted in his head. _Why is this happening_?

Ava had an intrigued look on her face, "Well, at least we know I'm not the only one." She muttered, which caused Sam to laugh harder on the floor. Peter flushed with embarrassment, trying desperately to mute the humming. But it just wouldn't stop!

On the floor Luke was trying to stifle his giggles, while Danny was hiding his smile behind a hand. "This is not funny." Peter tells them hotly. Arms folded over the purring sound, but barely muffled it. "It's pretty funny." Danny rebuked.

"IT'S HILARIOUS!"

Peter pouted sourly and sat back on the couch with a huff. Ava herself is biting back a grin, but she puts on a serious face so Peter won't feel as bad. "Maybe if I get you a drink of water." She suggests. Ava moves off the couch and heads to the kitchen, once she was out of arms reach though, the purring was abruptly cut off.

It was silent, as they all stared at Peter while Peter was looking down at his chest accusingly. "I don't know what's going on…" Peter mumbled. Ava hums to herself thoughtfully. "Hey Peter, can you hand me the laptop?" she asks.

Peter shrugs, assignment forgotten as he gives her the device. Her hands skim over Peter's fingers as she takes it, and Peter feels the purring almost come back. But it stops as soon as the contact ceases and Ava sits on her chair typing fast.

Was Ava looking something up that could help him? Or checking her email? Peter wasn't sure.

But after a moment she smiles widely and clicks into something. Her eyes skim over the screen, before dropping into an astonished 'o' and her face blushes to a crimson red. Immedianly all three boys are up and moving toward her. "What, what is it?" Luke asks.

Ava snaps the laptop shut. "Nothing, nothing at all!" she lies, which everyone saw through. "Yeah right, let us see." Sam scoffs, and reaches for the laptop. Ava swipes at his hands, "It's nothing, go away!" she growls, hands curling protectively against the device.

"Come on Ava, what is it?" Peter asks. "Does it have something to do with why I was…purring?" Ava found that she couldn't lie to those dark brown eyes, and gives a curt nod. "Then let me see."

"Peter I really don't think that's a good idea." Ava says with a shake of her head. "Please Ava," Peter begs. She is strong against his plea…for a few seconds, before caving and hesitantly handed him the laptop. Peter grabbed it and sat down on the couch, the other three boy's smooshing next to him as Peter rebuts the laptop.

It lights up again and brings them to an arachnid page labeled 'Can Spiders Purr?', Peter and the others eagerly read the article:

-Scientists have discovered an odd trait formulating from the Wolf Spider species. Astonishingly, this arachnid is known to purr, much like a cat, when it faces a mate, or potential mate. This is caused by—

That was all Peter had to read as his eyes bugged out and he felt blood rush to his face. Sam, upon reading that part, burst out into raucous laughter once more, Danny and Luke soon followed. Peter was blushing so hard, he was sure he turned the same hue as the red on his suit.

He groaned and collapsed his face into his hands, as Ava rubbed her temples, a small also adorning her face too. So Peter had been purring because…because his spider instincts thought he found a potential m-..ma…mate? Peter swallowed thickly.

Oh he was dead. He was so dead.

 **LINEBREAK**

Surprisingly, Peter was not dead.

He had been teased mercilessly by Sam and the others, till he threatened to hang them all upside down the highest building he could find, by the toes!

Oddly, Ava didn't say anything about it. She told Luke, Danny, and Sam they were immature as they teased, before walking into the kitchen to finish her homework. Peter was so embarrassed. If the girl didn't know about Peter's crush on her before, then she certainly did now.

Uh, he was in deep trouble. Deep, deep trouble. And how was he going to explain this to Fury? Or Coulson? Or- oh gosh! Would if Aunt May happened to catch him purring? How was he going to explain that?! This is bad…very, very bad.

"Kill me," Peter whined pathetically. "Just kill me." Where was a villain when he needed one? He really need to punch something.

But then he was surprised, when Ava called Peter into the kitchen. The boys immaturely "ooed' as Peter got up, "Watch yourself Petey," Sam snickered.

Peter glared at him, hoping to telepathically send Sam all of the torturous things going through his head. If he got the message, Sam didn't show it. Peter ignored them as he went into the kitchen, hovering shyly by the door. Ava was sitting at the bar, her arms crossed seriously in front of her. "Uh…look Ava, I'm sorry about-" she held up a hand, cutting off Peter's explanation.

"It's okay Peter, it's just instinct." She said. "I know what you feel, I fight my natural instincts every day too, remember?" Peter nodded, scratching the back of his neck hesitantly as he took a step forward. "Y-yeah, I know." He stuttered.

She nodded. "Good," then she patted the sit next to her. "Come here, we need to talk." She exclaimed. Peter debated on taking the sit, or just making a run for it. He was certain Ava would catch up, but that didn't mean he'd revel in 3 minutes of freedom before he was beat into a pulp.

But, none the less, Peter swallowed hard and crossed the kitchen to take the seat next to her. He made sure not to be too close; for fear that the purring would start up again. "I'm sorry about that Ava, I really don't-"

"Do you like me?" Ava abruptly cut him off, words coming out rushed and swooshed together. Anything Peter was going to say melted on his tongue, leaving a puddle of letters sitting in his mouth. "I, huh-what, I; do I? Uh, wow-I mean…"

Ava rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself, "Wow, how articulate of you." She teased. Peter huffed a laugh, ducking his head to hide his brightening face (you know, blushing really isn't good for the body). But he managed to get out, "Umm…what?"

Ava sighed uncertainly, "Do you…" she played with the ends of her hair shyly. "Do you…like me? Like, _like_ me like me. Not just friend like, but…something more kind of like?"

(Was this a riddle?)

Peter open and closed his mouth, giving off the perfect impression of a gaping fish. "I-uh…I…do I…" Peter could talk his way out of any situation give him awkwardness and tension, and he'd give you puns and jokes. But this…this was living his mouth full of word vomit that refused to be punctual.

At seeing his nervous stuttering, Ava sighed in disappointment, a small embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks. "Just never mind." She stated. "Forget I even said anything." She turned away, hiding her flushed face desperately.

 **\- Dude! Dude! You're blowing it! (DS)**

 _\- Hurry! Say something quick! (AS)_

"No, no, I-uh, Ava. It's just…"

 **\- Wow, that was smooth. (DS)**

 _\- He's being sarcastic. (AS)_

 **\- He's knows that. (DS)**

 _\- Just making sure it's clear. (AS)_

Peter groaned at his mushy mouth. He took a deep breathe, before saying slowly "I do like you." Ava stilled, but didn't turn around. So Peter continued, "I… _like_ you like you. I've actually been crushing on you for a while. I-I'm not sure if you don't like me back – which is finally, completely fine – but, uh…yeah this is awkward. Am I completely, totally ruining our friendship? I am aren't I? I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean for this to-ugh, why can't I stop talking. Someone please punch me!"

 **\- Word vomit much? (DS)**

Ava turned around, she looked incredible shy; which was weird, because Peter has never seen her like this before. He vaguely wondered if she's ever had a boyfriend ( _Not that'd you'd ever had a girlfriend. So I guess your both even)_. "I-uh, I like you too." She admitted. " _Like_ you like you. For a while now actually." Her shy demeanor suddenly changed into a smirk, and she punched Peter's shoulder, "I was just wondering if you were ever going to ask me out."

Peter couldn't help the wide grin that spread on his face, despite his now aching shoulder. "It'd be my pleasure." Peter cleared his throat dramatically. "Will you Ava Ayala accompany me on a date?" he asked formerly.

Ava gave him a smirk as she mocked a thinking pose. "Eh, why not? Reading about protons and electrons was getting boring anyway."

"FINALLY!" Luke, Danny, and Sam shouted from within the living room.

Ava rolled her eyes as Peter laughed, internally giving his Angel and Devil Spidey's a high-five. "But after homework is done." Ava added, causing Peter to deadpan. "But you just said homework was getting boring."

"Yeah, so? I'm not failing because I got myself a potential boyfriend."

Potential boyfriend? Eh, Peter will take it. He grinned widely, "Fine by me." He said.

"So…" Ava mused, scooting a little closer to Peter, dragging the textbook with her. "Are you gonna help me with Science homework? Or are you going to leave me to suffer at the hands of atoms?"

Peter took a moment to playfully weight the options with his hands, before shrugging, "Well, leaving you to suffer at the hands of atoms it is." He decided, getting up to leave. Ava grabbed his sleeve, "Oh no, you're helping me with Science. Then we're going to go on a date to the movies, I'll buy the popcorn if you'll buy the tickets."

"Deal." Peter laughed. He allowed the latino to pull him back in his seat. They had to squish together to share the textbook, but honestly, neither was complaining. At being so close, Peter felt the purring come back. He glanced at Ava embarrassed, but Ava simply chuckled and gave Peter a soft kiss on the cheek. "I think it's cute." She comments.

The purring got louder.

 **LINE BREAK**

They didn't end up going on the date. By the time homework was all done, Ava and Peter were exhausted. They fell asleep side by side across the kitchen table; Ava resting her cheek against the textbook, while Peter got the hard wood surface.

When Luke, Danny and Sam peaked in, they couldn't help but smile. "Finally," Luke sighed. "Those two were getting unbearable."

"Even I was picking up on the sexual tension." Sam laughed quietly. Danny gave him a half-hearted slap on the arm. They watched the two for a second.

Peter was purring contently next to Ava, it was loud and deep from the chest; but this time Ava was purring back, it sounding exactly like that of a cat's purr. Danny shook his head with another laugh, "Those two are perfect for each other."

"Got that right." Luke agreed. He jut his head back to the living room, "Come on, let's not disturb them."

"Though we might need to wake them when Aunt May gets home," Danny notes. "She might find it strange that her nephew and guest are both purring like animals."

"Which they are." Sam declares. But none-the-less, they all turn to leave. Before he goes though, Sam brings out his phone and makes a small video of the Ava and Peter. "Blackmail." He snickered, watching as the two heroes snuggled closer together.

 **THE END!**

 **And done. I'll admit, I'm not used to writing these guys in relationships, or crushing or whatever. I hope I didn't fail. If I did – my bad.**

 **I hope you enjoyed The Story's Shadow, a little Spidertiger one-shot for ya. Sorry if the characters were too OCC. The Angel and Devil Spidey's were just for fun (I don't usually include them in my writing, but I wanted to try – sorry if it messed up the story)**

 **Haha, have you noticed that Peters Angel and Devil Spidey's are kind of like Deadpool's Yellow and White thought boxes? Heeheehee, maybe Peter is crazier than we all thought. Maybe I'll write another one-shot with more of them, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **See ya!**

 **Oh, P.S This is a one-shot, and will not be continued. So don't ask. ;)**


End file.
